Pour son Sire
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Perceval a encore déçut son Sire...


**Pour son Sire...**

Le chevalier aux cheveux argent était installé sur son rocher, les pieds dans l'eau froide, une canne à la main et une ficelle plongeant dans l'eau donnant à un œil extérieur l'image d'un homme qui pêchait.

Mais peu de gens savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun hameçon au bout, le ''jeune'' homme n'avait aucune intention d'attraper un poisson mais seulement de réfléchir

En cet instant le regard bleu du chevalier était triste tandis que son regard était perdu dans l'eau pure du lac.

Il avait encore déçu Arthur et même s'il ne le montrait pas devant celui-ci dissimulant parfois sa souffrance derrière un mur d'incompréhension cela le rongeait et le frustrait.

Une vieille lui avait offert une vieille carte où une croix rouge était peinte et il l'avait perdu dans le voyage, oublié dans une taverne ou ailleurs, Arthur l'avait cuisiné pour savoir s'il se rappelait ou était positionné la croix mais il semblait avoir oublié un détail : Perceval ne comprenait rien aux cartes !

Alors le roi avait craqué et l'avait traité de nul entre autres surnoms charmants et il était parti faire les cents pas sur le rempart est, furieux.

Le ''jeune'' chevalier s'était isolé au bord du lac avec sa canne à réflexions.

_Je suis un nul._

_Chaque jour que dieu fait je déçois plus encore mon Sire._

_Pourtant j'aimerais tant l'honorer._

_Mais tous les efforts du monde ne pourraient me rendre brillant._

_Ce chevalier étincelant que j'aimerais être pour lui._

_Je ne mérite pas d'être là._

_A la droite du roi..._

_Ou à sa gauche..._

_Au nord ? Au sud ?_

_Moi et les cardinaux trucs..._

_A la table ronde ou même seulement sa table._

_Si mon Sire n'était pas aussi noble j'aurais été remercié depuis longtemps..._

_Mais il me l'a dit un jour._

_Il m'aime._

_Il ne me supporte pas mais il m'aime._

_Il me garde._

_Je fais des efforts._

_Mais j'enchaine bêtise sur bêtise..._

_Combien de fois ais-je gâché des indices sur le Graal ?_

_Le vieux qui m'expliquait tout à l'envers puis celui qui m'a refilé les clous de la sainte croix entre autres..._

_Mon rêve est de trouver le Graal._

_Pas pour la gloire, pour mon Sire._

_Mais en restant là je fais obstacle à mon propre rêve._

_Et celui de mon Sire._

_Avec moi à ses côtés jamais il ne mettra la main dessus._

_Je fais toujours tout foirer._

_Mon égoïsme à assez duré._

_J'ai très vite compris que je n'étais pas une flèche._

_Mais j'étais bien là où j'étais._

_A la droite de mon Sire qui est le centre de mon monde._

_Je l'aime comme s'il était mon frère, mon père et mon fils à la fois._

_Il est toute ma famille._

_Il a toujours veillé sur moi comme moi avec mes faibles capacités j'ai pu le faire_

_Il est si près et si loin à la fois._

_Et j'ai Karadoc._

_Très différent du roi et de moi mais plus proche de moi que peux l'être mon Sire._

_Mon Sire et aussi mon confident Karadoc._

_J'ai été heureux ici._

_Mais je l'aime trop pour faire durer mon égoïsme._

_Je vais partir, je retournerais au pays de Galles que je n'aurais pas du quitter._

_Ma mère m'a écrit pour me dire qu'à la surprise générale grand-mère est toujours en vie, je vais les retrouver._

Le jeune homme se leva, planta la canne dans la terre et regarda le lac d'un bleu aussi sombre que l'était devenu la couleur de ses yeux d'habitude si clairs

Il faillit se noyer en contemplant les profondeurs mais il se tourna et embrassa du regard le château.

Kaamelott.

Le royaume de son Sire.

De loin il pouvait le voir longer le rempart est.

Sûrement à s'inquiéter de la quête du Graal et encore déçut de lui.

Il allait le quitter le cœur lourd mais plein d'espoir à la fois.

Perceval de Galles ou Provençal le Gaulois – ça dépend des régions- détacha le regard de son sir et de Kaamelott et fit un pas en direction de la taverne ou il demanderait un cheval

Il partirait sans adieux, c'était mieux.

Car ils seraient soit déchirants soit décevants.

- au revoir Arthur, dit le jeune chevalier, appelant son Sire par son prénom pour la première fois.

Soudain il y eut un éblouissement, une lumière blanche et bleue étincelait face à lui

- ah non vous n'allez pas faire ça, hein ! s'exclama une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir des cheveux de feu.

Le chevalier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant l'apparition..

- oh punaise vous êtes la dame du lac ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- c'est ça !

- donc la cousine du roi ! en déduisit Perceval.

La dame du lac fronça les sourcils, perdue.

- non, je ne suis pas sa cousine, finit-elle par répondre.

- oh, fit Perceval semblant comprendre, on m'avait dit que vous étiez timide, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il, je ne dirais pas que je vous ai vue.

Et il repartit en direction de la taverne.

La dame du lac resta bête ne comprenant pas le cours de pensés du chevalier finalement elle reprit ses esprits et paniqua en le voyant partir.

- attendez ! cria-t-elle.

Elle réapparut devant lui en grand format et Perceval s'arrêta brusquement.

- normalement je n'apparais qu'à Arthur mais là la situation exigeait que je vous parle, dit-elle au chevalier qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Durant de longues minutes il resta immobile à la regarder, semblant intégrer les choses petit à petit.

- pourquoi vous êtes là ? finit par demander le gallois d'un air sérieux.

- vous ne devez pas quitter Arthur, lui dit la rouquine étincelante.

- mais je suis un nul, j'aimerais rester mais je ne le dois pas, je fais toujours tout foirer et Arthur ne trouveras jamais le Graal si je suis dans le coin.

- justement si vous partez il ne le trouvera pas, dit la dame du lac

Perceval sursauta

- non, ne vous évanouissez pas s'il vous plait, le supplia la dame du lac, c'est déjà pas simple... grimaça-t-elle.

Le chevalier fit un effort et reprit ses esprits.

- vous disiez que si je pars il ne le trouvera pas ? reprit-il, c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous avez picolé ?

- non... écoutez, Arthur a besoin de vous.

- de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis un nul.

- c'est compliqué... soupira la rouquine, vous l'empêchez de sombrer dans la dépression vous comprenez ? Si vous partez cela pourrais avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

- la dépression c'est tout ce qui a rapport avec la météo ? demanda le chevalier qui essayait de comprendre et se perdait dans les mots.

- non, c'est un trouble affectif.

- c'est pas faux, répondit le chevalier regardant ailleurs.

- vous êtes très important dans l'équilibre du roi et également parce que vous avez un destin exceptionnel.

- vous essayez de me faire avaler des laitues là ma dame.

- des salades ? demanda la dame du lac en fronçant les sourcils.

- ouais enfin des trucs qui viennent des récoltes psychologiques quoi.

La dame du lac ressentit soudain le besoin de plonger la tête dans le lac pour se rafraichir les idées.

- Mais moi il me faut des preuves, continua le chevalier, le fourbi du destin c'est un truc j'y crois pas trop !

- bref, vous devez demeurer auprès d'Arthur parce que...

Elle hésitait tandis que Perceval attendait sa réponse comme il attendait la réponse de sa vie, car elle allait déterminer s'il pouvait rester près de son Sire.

La dame du lac se perdit un instant dans les yeux bleus du gallois puis finit par dire :

- parce que Excalibur brille quand vous la tenez, voilà, dit-elle voulant simplifier avant de disparaître dans le lac avec un genre de début de mal de crane.

Perceval resta immobile encore puis haussa les épaules, récupéra sa canne et retourna au château, encore une fois il n'avait rien comprit, en quoi le fait que Excalibur brille entre ses mains était une preuve qu'il devait rester près d'Arthur ?

Excalibur brillait c'était bien connu, mais bon si c'était la cousine de son Sire qui le lui demandait il resterait auprès de lui et redoublerait d'efforts pour dégoter ce fameux Graal...

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est ma première fiction sur Kaamelott, j'ai été inspirée comme ça d'un coup mais ce n'était pas prévu, je sais que la manière dont je l'ai écrite est différente de la série, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu mais je voulais me pencher à ma façon sur le personnage de Perceval et ce qu'il pense réellement.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

Ce que vous avez aimé etc...

( ce n'est pas obligé d'être inscrit pour laisser un commentaire)

Bonne soirée !


End file.
